


I would have still followed you

by Malecheart



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecheart/pseuds/Malecheart
Summary: Post Season 1 Episode 9Alex is desperate to find Willie and unexpected events happen and someone new shows up.Julie and Luke grow closer.Reggie is a supportive best friend.Flynn wants nothing less than greatness to her friendsThe band is a success.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since they performed in the Orpheum, no sign of Caleb nor Willie.  
It was a calm week, Julie went to school, then the band would rehearse, Julie and Luke would spend hours writing new songs while Reggie and Alex walked through the streets of Los Feliz in search of any sign of Willie.  
"Do you think he did something to him?" Alex would ask every single night as they crossed the street next to the museum he and the skater had been to.  
"I don't know if you noticed but Willie is Caleb's right hand, he wouldn't get rid of him easily." And Reggie would always have a new answer to it.  
Alex wanted to believe this, he really did, but until he found Willie, he could not rest.  
They walked back home to find new lyrics waiting for a melody, so the band got to work.

The next day...  
"Guess who has a new gig booked?" Flynn said as she entered the garage.  
"Really?" Julie beamed with happiness.  
"Sweet, where?" Reggie asked and got no response.  
"Oh right, the guys are asking where?" Julie asked.  
"You're not going to believe it!!" Flynn paused and took deep breath. "The Orpheum, but this time you're not opening, you're the main act!!"  
"Oh My God!!" The room erupted in cheers and suddenly Flynn found herself floating in the air as the band carried her rock star style.  
When everyone calmed down a bit Julie embraced Flynn "You're really the best manager ever!"  
"I am! But now its time to work! The concert is in three days and you need to prepare your songs and get yourself a new one to end the concert with!" Flynn was back into her manager mode and put everyone to work.

They rehearsed and rehearsed and after five full hours they decided it was time to take a break.  
"Hey where are you going?" Luke said as Alex was about to head out.  
"I'm going to clear my head, I won't be gone for long. " he said and with the blink of an eye he was gone.  
"He's probably going out to try to find Willie." Reggie said. "He always invites me to come with him, I guess he might want some time alone to think."  
"I wonder what really happened to Willie, in the end, he did everything to try and save you guys." Julie said as she sat down on the couch with a bag of potato chips.  
"Yeah, he couldn't avoid what he did to us but still he put himself in harm's way to make sure we survived, he must really really like Alex." Luke while tuning his guitar. 

Alex came back, about fifteen minutes later and said nothing as he got back behind his drum set. 

During the last rehearsal of the day they did a complete run down of every song in the order they were going to play.  
1\. I got the music  
2\. Bright  
3\. Wake up  
4\. Finally Free  
5\. Flying Solo  
6\. Edge Of Great  
7\. Perfect Harmony  
Even though Julie wrote Perfect Harmony alone, they decided to make it the new song for their concert and decided not to play stand tall as they did the last time.  
In this rehearsal, Alex let all of his anger out on the drums and as soon as they were done with the last song he puffed out.  
"I'll go this time." Luke said and he too puffed out. 

Alex was, as Luke expected, in the museum he and Willie had been to.  
"Hey." Luke said and took a seat near Alex on the stone bench.  
"Hi." Alex responded and looked away.  
"He's going to show up, sooner or later, but he will." Luke tried to encourage his friend.  
"I know but I just wanted to know that he was ok, that's all I need."  
"I don't really know what else to say, I'm sorry man." Luke placed his hand on Alex's back.  
"I know. I have been to my old place, tried to find my family." Alex murmured.  
"Alex, you know that's not good for you.. Your parents they.."  
"I know, I know, I was trying to find my sister actually but they're all gone."  
"That's weird, we managed to find my parents and reggie's... We'll figure it out!" Luke said.

Later that night in the kitchen...  
"So.. How did it go with Alex?" Julie asked luke as she prepared a peanut butter and jelly.  
She and Luke were alone and this had become their routine, at this time they would talk about anything they had on their minds and just enjoy each others company.  
"Well, I wouldn't say good, he's pretty beaten up over Willie's disappearance and now he wants to find his sister and can't.."  
"Sister? I didn't know he had a sister." Julie said as she put away the bread.  
"Yeah, she meant a lot to him, when his parents turned their back on him she was always by his side."  
"Then we should look for her!" Julie suddenly became excited in the idea of finding someone who could truly cheer Alex up. "He's been so down this last week, it's the least we could do for him."

They begun their search in secret in order to surprise Alex but had no luck.  
As the days went by their gig at the Orpheum came around and now they were getting ready backstage.  
Luke opted for a golden waist coat this time with nothing underneath and black slacks with white vans.  
Reggie decided to wear a leather suit and Alex went with a deep green suit with a black open shirt underneath.  
Julie was in a dress covered with several pastel tones.  
The concert began and went super well was they expected.  
The crowd seemed to love the next music even more than the last one.  
Before they knew, they were finishing up Perfect Harmony.  
They all stood to bow and once Alex looked ahead his heard froze.

In the crowd his sister stood with a blank stare in her face... and then he noticed the hands on her shoulders... behind her stood Caleb Covington.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex could not believe in his eyes, but then he and the rest of the band puffed out and into the backstage.  
The drummer fell into the couch and suddenly his vision got blurry.  
"We killed it dude!" Luke said to Reggie as they hugged each other.  
"But Alex you wer... Alex? Are you okay?" Reggie said as he noticed Alex's state.  
"I.. I... Caleb... He..." he mumbled.  
"Caleb? He was here?" Luke took a seat next to Alex.  
Alex nodded. "He had my... My sister" he blurted out.  
"Amy was here?" Reggie asked almost incredulous.  
Alex got up and marched to the door of the backstage.  
"Hey Alex where you going?" Julie said as she walked in but he didn't spare her a glace as he disappeared through the door, Reggie followed him. "What's this all about?"  
"Alex's sister,... Caleb was here with her.."  
"Oh god..."

Once Alex and Reggie got to the stage Caleb and Amy were the only ones present, they were sitting down on one of the long couches and Caleb had one of his arms around her shoulders.   
"Amy.." the blond murmured and Reggie couldn't do anything else but stare.   
Amy.   
Her face was still covered by a blank expression and she seemed not to notice their presence.  
"Hello Gentlemen, I trust you boys have met my latest and most talented artist?" Caleb said and as if by magic Amy's blank stare was gone and she was now beaming at Caleb.  
"What have you done to her?" Alex asked and as he tried to step forward he found that his feet were glued to the ground.  
"Me? Nothing, I just showed her how to reach her full potential." He got up and Amy mimicked his action. "You know, she's so precious, Willie and Amy work wonderfully together. Here." he snapped his fingers and two invitations popped into their hands. "You are most welcome to come and watch their big night."  
And then they were gone.  
Alex was at loss of words.  
"We have to go!" Reggie said as he scanned the card in his hand.  
"Of course we have, but it's only tomorrow and we can't get in unless invited..." Alex trailed off.  
"You guys now what this is?" Luke walked into the room with Julie holding the same invitation.  
"Apparently, Amy is now part of the Hollywood Ghost Club." Reggie said.

The night that had started with a blurr of excitement and adrenaline ended with a colective pain in the heart of the band. Together they got back to Julie's house and tried to make sense of what had happened.   
It was decided that they had to go, but Julie was fearful for the boys as she could not attend the party without an invitation. 

Reggie decided to invite Alex for a walk along the beach to clear their heads.   
They were silent for a long time until Reggie took upon himself to break it.   
"How are you holding up man?" he tried as they sat down near the shore.   
"I don't even know what to feel, it was bad enough that he had Willie locked up in there but now everything just feels like to much for me to handle. I don't know how I could try to save them, he's so powerful and all I can do is appear when Julie sings. And Julie isn't even going to be there! What am I supposed to do? " a panic attack was certainly breaking through Alex.   
Reggie knew that Alex always needed someone to ground him to reality but at the same time not to overwhelm him. So he tentatively placed his hands in Alex's wrist. "Just breathe, we'll deal with this tomorrow, there's no use thinking about it now. I'm here." Alex did calm down and Reggie decided not to touch on that topic again. 

Tomorrow awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This one was a little bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they stepped into the club, Fuego showed them to their table, the very same they had been before with Willie by their side. The name tag had Sunset Curve written.  
Uh, right. Cheap shot Caleb, Alex thought.  
"I hope you have a wonderful night, Mr. Covington planned this night especially for you." Fuego said and left to attend other guests.  
The club was as filled as the other, if not even fuller.  
"Are you ready for this?" asked Reggie, who was sitting besides Alex.  
"Yeah, I gotta be."  
The stage stood empty expect for the drum set.  
And then Caleb walked in.  
"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are having a marvellous time! Tonight's performance is dedicated to our special guests! Alexander Mercer, Reginald Peters and Luke Patterson. Enjoy the show." and with that, he poffed out.  
Seconds passed and nothing... Until.  
A guitar began to play and a second later Nick was on stage.  
Let me introduce myself  
We've got some time to kill  
And then Willie puffed in behind the drum set.  
Consider me the pearly gates to your new favourite thrill.  
We could make history or you could rest in peace.  
And then Amy was in the center of the stage singing.  
But here there ain't no misery cause on the other side we live like queens!

And then out of nowhere a drum solo took place as Willie floated around the guests whilst playing.  
The sight scare Alex, Willie's hands were covered in blood but he seemed not to noticed as he kept playing and splashing his blood everywhere.

Since when do ghosts bleed?  
Since when is Nick playing at the Hollywood Ghost Club?  
When did Amy die? He thought as Willie got back to his original place and his sister started to float too. 

Before he could notice the music ended and they were gone.

"Did you teach Willie to play? Reggie asked, incredulous.  
"Shut up Reg." Luke said. "Come on, we got to find them."  
They left their table and went through the now empty stage in search of Caleb.  
"Should we split up?" Luke asked.  
"It's a little dangerous but we don't have much time so yes." Alex agreed and they went their seperate ways.

Reggie was able to find the costume room, no luck in there.  
Luke found the kitchen and remembered that here he could eat.  
Alex found a room right besides Caleb's that had WAN on it and he immediately knew what it was.  
He was not prepared to find what was waiting on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Stay Safe, xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> xoxo


End file.
